


Ilju-il-e -일주일에

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Diary/Journal, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: 일주일에 (Ilju-il-e) - "In una settimana."





	Ilju-il-e -일주일에

  
**Lunedì, 7:11**  
Mi sono svegliato pensando a te.  
Mi hai chiamato  _amore_  ieri notte —  
Il mio cuore sta ancora battendo all'interno del mio petto  
Come un treno in corsa.

**Martedì, 23:36**  
Oggi mi sono reso conto che fra di noi non può funzionare.  
Ciò che stiamo diventando sta ferendo Isabella.  
E credo che mi importi più di lei che di te.

**Mercoledì, 22:58**  
Ho chiuso con te.  
Lei non ha detto nulla.  
Non ho mai avuto tanti rimpianti in una volta sola.

**Giovedì, 15:27**  
Non avrei dovuto mandare quel messaggio.  
Non ti saresti dovuto sentire così bene nel riceverlo.

**Venerdì, 3:49**  
Stavo per scriverti.  
Non l'ho fatto.  
Mi manchi.

**Sabato, 20:14**  
Sto vagando per la città alla ricerca di qualcosa da bere.  
Roba forte.  
Dicono che l'alcool aiuti con il dolore di un cuore infranto.  
Voglio testarlo sulla mia pelle.

**Domenica, 1:33**  
Ho sentito dire che ti stai sentendo con un ragazzo con cui nemmeno hai mai parlato.  
Mi domando se sia perché stai cercando di rimpiazzarmi.  
Non posso fare a meno di sperare di no.  
Credevo di essere insostituibile.  
Non lo sono.   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti e kudos sono sempre ben accetti.


End file.
